


[VID] the ghost of the girl in the well

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Forbidden Kingdom (2008)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fanvid, Festivids 2017, Murder Ballad, Sort Of, and some minor other supporting roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: Since she was a child, she has sought only one thing -- to avenge the deaths of her family and kin. To train herself to be good enough, fast enough, precise enough to kill even the most powerful man in all the realms -- the Jade Warlord.Her name is Sparrow, and for far too long she counted herself as one already dead.  This is the story of how she began to bring herself back to life.





	[VID] the ghost of the girl in the well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



[the ghost of the girl in the well (Festivids 2017)](https://vimeo.com/241361128) from [anon goodnurse](https://vimeo.com/user61587494) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** Festividz  


**Song:** "The Ghost of the Girl in the Well", by The Willard Grant Conspiracy

**Lyrics:**

I'm the ghost of the girl in the well  
Killed by a man who owned my family  
It's been many years since I fell  
Still no one has found me

I was fourteen years old when I died  
The earth had just turned and the field were alive  
So alive

Mister called out to me and I ran  
I didn't want to be under him  
Anymore

I'm the ghost of the girl in the well  
I was trying to hide when my fingers slipped  
In the darkness I cried and I cried  
All my tears  
Taken by the water

I'm the ghost of the girl in the well  
Killed by a man who owned my family


End file.
